First Date
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Dani and Santana's first date. One-Shot


"You've tried on like ten different outfits now," Rachel watched as Santana unzipped another dress and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'd go with the first dress," Kurt walked in the room and sat next to Rachel.

"Really? I liked the third one," Rachel picked up the dress in question and looked at it.

"Shut it, you both are not helping," Santana unzipped her pants and kicked them off, grabbing the dress Kurt was holding and put it back on.

"Somebody is nervous!" Rachel couldn't help but smile as she watched Santana frantically look at the clock.

"I am sweating everywhere, my boobs have somehow become less perky today and I am pretty certain I am going to hurl," Santana ran her hands down the dress and zipped up the side, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Santana turned around waiting for a thumbs up from Kurt and Rachel. She received two smiles and a clap from Kurt, which she took as a good sign. She took a deep breath and turned to look in the mirror one last time just as there was a knock on the door.

"Oh God!" Santana quickly checked her make-up and fixed her hair.

"I'll get it," Rachel rose from the bed and disappeared to open the door.

Kurt ran over to Santana's dresser, grabbing her deodorant and helping her apply it under her arms.

"Breathe," Kurt said before giving her a nudge.

Santana walked out of her room to see a smiling Dani, holding a flower. She was wearing black pants and a leather jacket, her hair down and wavy. Santana smiled as she walked over to her, and they kissed each other on the cheek.

"You look amazing," Dani said as she handed Santana the flower.

"Am I too over dressed, I didn't know-"

"You're perfect," Dani held out her hand for Santana to grab and they interlocked fingers, walking out the door.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see,"

They walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand, in a comfortable silence. Dani would steal glimpses of Santana when she wasn't looking and Santana enjoyed how it felt to have Dani's hand in hers. They walked for a few blocks until Dani stopped them at a fenced garden. Dani turned towards the lock and picked it, opening the gate.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked, looking around to see if anyone saw them.

"We're here," Dani took a few steps along the stone walkway before noticing Santana wasn't following her, "It's fine, really. Trust me."

Santana reached out for Dani's hand as she was guided into the garden. An archway covered in roses greeted them as she continued to walk on the dimly lit pathway. Bushes and flowers consumed every inch of the ground until they came to a clearing. Handmade lights hung from the trees that surrounded a table and two chairs. Santana stared in awe as Dani brought her to the table and they sat down.

"Did you do all this?" Santana asked, tucking in her chair closer to the table.

"Well, I had a little help,"

A man walked towards them, with two plates and sat one in front of each of them. Another came with a bottle of wine and poured Dani and Santana a glass.

"How did you do all this?" Santana asked, watching the two waiters walk away.

"I have connections," Dani smiled before raising her glass in the air, "To new beginnings,"

"To new beginnings," Santana raised her glass and touched it to Dani's before taking a sip.

They ate their meal, which Santana found out halfway through Dani had cooked. They laughed and shared mostly embarrassing childhood stories, trying to outdo the other one. Santana couldn't help but feel a warmness in her heart every time Dani laughed. Her laugh was infectious, the kind that just made you smile without even realizing it.

They finished their meal and Dani stood up from the table reaching out her hand.

"There's one more thing," She said before guiding Santana through the rest of the garden where they stopped in front of a set of stairs.

They walked up the stairs to a clear opening where only a blanket was laid out.

"How did you-"

"Again, I've got connections," Dani sat down on the blanket and Santana followed, "This is one of the few places in New York you can see the stars,"

"It's beautiful, reminds me a little of Lima,"

"Yeah, sometimes I come up here with my guitar and just…play,"

Dani laid back as she glared up at the sky. Santana followed, moving her body closer to Dani, their hands just touching afraid of what might happen if they got any closer.

"Do you ever wonder what is going to happen? Like in five years from now will you catch a big break or are you going to be stuck working at the diner?"

"Yeah," Dani sighed, "I worry about that all the time. But then I start playing and singing…and that feeling I get, that completeness, lets me know I was born to do this. To make a difference. I mean, yeah, I could never get a break but I'll always be playing music. That is something no one can take from me."

"I feel the same way,"

"Yeah?" Dani turned to face Santana.

"Yeah,"

Santana's eyes fell onto Dani's lips. She tilted her head and moved in closer letting Dani close the gap between them. Their lips met and the kiss was perfect. Dani's lips fit against Santana's perfectly and they kissed each other softly, wanting more but knowing they shouldn't. They pulled back and Dani opened her eyes just in time to watch the smile form on Santana's face.

"We should, uh, go. It's getting late," Dani stood up, helping Santana and they made their way back to the loft.

Dani walked Santana home, holding hands like earlier but this time it felt like they had held hands for years. They made their way to the door and Santana turned towards Dani.

"I had a great time tonight,"

"Me too,"

"I'll see you tomorrow, at work?" Santana kissed Dani's cheek.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Dani watched as Santana disappeared behind the door.

She walked out of the building but not before pumping her hands in the air excited for a new beginning.


End file.
